


Mother's Day

by Say_Anything



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is still an anxious mess, Baby Fic, Bow is best uncle, Catra being happy for Adora is my actual crack, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Post War fic, The only one missing is Micah bc he would have ruined the plot, but he's vibing somewhere in here, but she has a good wife ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/pseuds/Say_Anything
Summary: Adora's first Mother's Day goes a little awry when she wakes up to find her family gone. An epic quest to find them ensues. If only she'd searched a little more thoroughly...
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) NSA updated is coming soon.  
> In the meantime, the recent work I've done designing my Glimmadora fankid Luna (which you can find on my tumblr @freezingmyblitzballs), led to this little oneshot! Just some fun fluff. Happy Mother's Day to all the awesome moms out there.

Two things were immediately very wrong, Adora noticed when she woke up on a seemingly normal morning.

One; the sun filling the bedroom signaled to her that it was already _much_ later in the day than she was used to waking up. Even before the baby was born, Adora woke up before dawn. It was just what she was used to. Despite the end of the war, and the reduced need for training, Adora liked running in the cool morning air before Bright Moon woke and became the bustling busy castle it normally was.

So, it was strange to find herself waking so late, when she sun was already rising high in the sky. If she had to guess, she’d say it was already close to 8 am.

The second abnormity she noticed was that the space beside her in bed was cold. Rolling over, Adora blinked the sleep from her eyes only to realize that Glimmer was gone. Her sheets were still rumpled, pillows askew, but judging from the lack of heat, she’d been gone a while.

Confused, but not truly concerned at this point, Adora sat up, glancing around the empty room. It was possible that Glimmer was already in the nursery, she realized. They’d moved Luna’s crib out of their room a few months ago. With their already, admittedly, overbearing instincts and the fact that their baby had been born weaker and sicklier than a normal one, they’d kept her in the room with them for longer than they probably should have. It made sense that Glimmer might be in there with her, checking on her. Or maybe she’d stayed there during the night at some point and Adora just hadn’t noticed.

Pushing herself out of bed, Adora prepped for the day quickly, changing out of her pajamas before heading for the nursery. She pushed open the pink painted door, peeking inside only to find—it was empty.

“Glim?” Adora called out, taking a step inside the room and turning a full circle as if she might find her family standing in a corner. No such luck. Glimmer was nowhere to be found and Luna’s crib was empty.

‘ _Okay…’_ Adora stood still in the center of the room, fingers tapping on her thigh as she tried to put the pieces together. It was possible Glimmer had taken her somewhere. Adora’s first instinct was to check in with the healers. Much to Adora’s heartache, her baby made _many_ regular trips to the healer’s. She was born too early and too small and although they had seen leaps and bounds in her development as of late, a small step backwards in her health would not have surprised Adora.

Trying to push down the small spark of panic rising in her chest, Adora made her way through the castle towards the north end where the healers resided. She passed a few guards on the way, all who greeted her with various forms of ‘good morning, your majesty.’ She still wasn’t used to it; she wasn’t even really a Queen. But nobody seemed too hung up on the technicalities and referred to her as such anyway. It was even more intimidating than bearing the title of She-Ra.

As she arrived at the healer’s quarters, she was greeted warmly by the head of the healers, Marlena. The older woman smiled and welcomed Adora in with a greeting far more casual than she was used to receiving by castle staff nowadays. But she supposed it was only natural, the woman had comforted her through many tears and terrifying nights over the past year.

“Good morning, Adora,” Marlena set down a few potions she was separating. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Adora glanced around the room, the panic growing as she saw that there was no sign of her family here either.

“Um, I was just wondering if you’ve seen Glimmer and Luna this morning?” Adora asked, toying with the ends of her jacket in a nervous gesture.

“Most fortunately, neither have required my services this morning,” Marlena replied in that weird way that made Adora have to repeat her words 15 times in her head to understand them. “I’m not sure of there whereabouts. Is everything alright?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, yes. Everything’s fine. I’m sure they’re just… Out somewhere. Walking or something. Um,” Adora backed towards the door, knowing Marlena might keep her to talk her ear off if she didn’t bow out now. “Thank you!”

She dipped back into the hallway, mind spinning as she tried to figure out where else they might be. If Glimmer left the castle, Adora was usually already aware of the reason. If not, she always left a note. But maybe she’d just forgotten this morning? Maybe she’d gone to visit Bow or something? They hadn’t seen their friend in almost a month and he was currently nearby, spending time at his Father’s house. It was a short walk through the, now safe, Whispering Woods. Even shorter, of course, if Glimmer wanted to teleport. Adora figured it couldn’t at least hurt to check with Bow, just to see.

Hurrying back to their bedroom, Adora picked up the comm pad Bow had gifted them for keeping in touch at times like these as he traveled the now peaceful Etheria. The pad buzzed a few times, screen blank and Adora worried her bottom lip, perching on the edge of the bed as she waited. Finally, Bow’s face appeared on screen an enormous grin spreading his cheeks.

“Adora! Hey! What’s up? I was just about to call you the other day and—,”

“Hey, Bow,” Adora didn’t mean to interrupt her friend, but her chest was beginning to hurt with the panic now. “Is Glimmer with you this morning?”

Adora’s stomach dropped as Bow’s smile turned into a concerned frown. “No? I haven’t seen her in weeks. Why? Did she say she was stopping by? Is she bringing the baby???”

Bow’s excited squeak didn’t register with Adora, her brain too busy spinning with other possibilities. Where could they be? Somewhere on the castle grounds maybe? The gardens, possibly. Or perhaps Glimmer had an early meeting with the General and she’d taken Luna with her?

“Is everything okay, Adora?” Bow prodded when the blonde remained silent.

“Yeah, I—I mean, I think? Glimmer was gone when I woke up today. And so is the baby. She didn’t leave a note. I’m just trying to find her…”

Bow’s brow knit in concern. “Hey, it’s okay, Adora. I’m sure she’s nearby. Bright Moon is big! If she didn’t tell you where she was going, she’s probably just taking a walk outside or something!”

“Glimmer never wakes up before me though,” Adora argued, allowing her insecurities to leak through to her best friend.

Bow chuckled. “Well, having a baby sometimes wrecks the usual sleep schedule. I’ll keep an eye out, but I’m sure she’s around, Adora. Don’t freak out, okay? I can see you freaking out.”

Adora sighed, offering Bow a grateful smile. “I’ll keep looking. Thanks Bow.”

Bow beamed and gave her a thumbs up before Adora cut the call. She tried the gardens next. To no avail. They were empty, flowers and shrubs swaying in the gentle summer breeze. The communications room was next, sometimes the General held early meetings in there. But when Adora found her at the table with a small group of other guards, she also had not seen the Queen or little princess.

Adora tried the stables next. Swift Wind was rarely around anymore, but when Adora called him through their bond, he arrived within minutes, landing with a gentle prance.

“Adora!” he crowed, nuzzling into her and nearly knocking her over. “You’ll never guess what I saw this morning when I was flying over the South Sea—!”

“Swifty, have you seen Glimmer?”

“No!” Swift Wind grinned horsily “The Queen was _not_ what I saw over the South Sea this morning. That would have been very impressive considering she _cannot_ fly! As far as I know. Can she now? Her wings always seemed kinda small.”

Usually harboring more patience to deal with the talkative horse, Adora growled and rubbed her face in frustration.

“Why? Is she missing?” Swift Wind’s exuberance gentled as he sensed Adora’s distress.

“No!” She shouted, throwing her arms out. “Or… Yes? I don’t know! I can’t find her _or_ the baby and I’m kinda freaking out because _where else could they be?_ I’ve checked everywhere!”

Swift Wind tilted his head in thought. “Have you tried asking some of the other Princesses? Glimmer can teleport! Maybe she just popped over to Plumeria for a bit or something!”

Adora bit her lip. No, she hadn’t checked. But most of the other Princesses didn’t have reliable communication through the comm pads. Meaning, if Adora wanted to check with them, she’d have to leave the castle and visit herself. Swift Wind seemed to have read her mind. Maybe literally because he asked:

“Want me to give you a ride? It’ll be like a mission! Adora and Swift Wind together again!”

A smile tugged at Adora’s lips as Swift Wind lowered himself so she could hop onto his back.

“Thank you, Swifty. I owe you.”

“Nonsense!” he shouted over the rush of air as they lifted off. “Anything for the Queen!... And the other Queen. And the tiny one.”

* * *

“I haven’t seen her, Adora. I’m sorry,” Perfuma’s mid-meditation smile turned into a frown after Adora pulled her away from the group she was leading to explain the situation. “But it is so nice to see you and Swift Wind again! Would you like to join us for morning meditation? Perhaps it might help with the stress of this situation?”

Adora forced a pleasant smile through her clenched jaw. “No, that’s okay, Perfuma. Thank you. We’re gonna keep looking. Just… If you see her, will you tell her to contact me? I have the comm pad.”

“Of course!” Perfuma waved as Adora and Swift Wind launched back into the air. “Good luck!”

Mermista hadn’t seen her either and Adora immediately turned down Sea Hawk’s offer to join them on their search.

“Are you sure you checked everywhere in the castle?” Mermista drawled as she gathered a few books from the self in the royal study they all stood in.

“I mean—Yes? I think so? Everywhere that she _would_ be?” Adora blinked as Mermista dumped the books into her arms.

“Not good enough,” she ‘tsked’. “It’s always the last place you look.”

Swift Wind snorted. “Well duh—,”

“Anyway, read these, maybe? They’re novels about missing persons mysteries. Some of them end up dead? But I’m pretty sure that won’t happen to Glimmer and your little gremlin.”

Adora did _not_ take the books with her when they left Salineas.

The Kingdom of Snows was a long flight and it was nearly noon by the time they reached the sparkling palace. Frosta was waiting for them, waving excitedly as they landed. She launched forward, pulling Adora into a hug. It was strange that the younger woman was now the same height as Adora, but she accepted the embrace nonetheless. She kinda needed it.

“Adora! Swift Wind! What brings you guys up here? We haven’t talked in forever! Oh, are we ever going to get together for another battle strategy campaign? Just for fun. I know there’s no war or anything but—,”

“Frosta,” Adora gently interrupted. “We’re looking for Glimmer. Have you seen her? Or—or even heard from her?”

Frosta’s face contorted with concern. “Glimmer’s missing? Since when? How long? Where have you checked?”

Shoulders slumping, Adora heaved a shaky sigh. “Since this morning. I’ve looked everywhere. I’ve even been to Plumeria and Salineas.”

“This is an emergency then!” Frosta shouted. “Hang on, I’ll get my things and then we can—!”

“Frosta no!” Adora put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. “Maybe, just wait here for me? Let me know if she stops by or something, okay?”

Frosta bit her lip, conflicted and obviously concerned, but she nodded, nonetheless. “Alright. I’ll do what I can here. Good luck.”

Their next step was a long shot, but Adora was desperate at this point and panicked and clear thinking had gone out the window a long time ago. The Crimson Waste had become a (somewhat) less dangerous place since Huntara took over after the war. More of a structured society now and less of a den of thieves. She and Catra (of all people) had worked together to clean it up. As it turned out, when they landed, Scorpia was visiting too. She crushed Adora in a back breaking hug, claws digging into her skin as she smooshed her.

“Adora!!”

“Hey—Scorpia,” she choked out.

“Well, well, Blondie,” Huntara approached as Scorpia finally set her down, shoving Adora’s shoulder playfully. “To what do we owe the pleasure?

“Not often you see royalty without their entire entourage to watch their cushy backsides,” Catra added, pushing Adora’s other shoulder. The blonde was nearly convinced they were literally trying to knock her down.

“I’m royalty too. I didn’t bring an en-tour-age,” Scorpia cut in, her tone almost surprised. All three blinked in surprise as they recalled that fact.

“Anyway,” Catra returned her bi-colored gaze to Adora. “Seriously, what are you doing here?”

“I’m looking for Glimmer,” Adora hated the anxious tremble in her voice, especially in front of these three.

“Out here?” Scorpia asked.

Adora shrugged. “She’s missing. I couldn’t find her anywhere in Bright Moon this morning. I’m checking with everyone. I don’t—,”

Her breath hitched; this was just another dead end and she was so anxious now. Where _were_ they?

“Haven’t seen the Queen out here, Blondie,” Huntara replied gruffly, one large hand on Adora’s trembling shoulder. “You sure she’s not at the castle?”

“I don’t know,” Adora murmured, focusing her watering eyes on her feet.

Catra, seeming to sense the imminent break, took her arm and led her a few feet away from the other woman.

“Hey, what’s up with you?” she hissed once they were far enough away. “This is Glimmer. She probably went out for a walk and is literally wondering where _you_ are right now. Why are you freaking out?”

“The baby’s gone too,” Adora replied, finally looking up to meet Catra’s gaze. She saw a flicker of concern briefly in her mismatched eyes, and it somehow made her feel worse.

“Okay, well, she probably took the squirt with her. Seriously, Adora,” Catra gripped her shoulders and shook her. “Go home and chill out. There’s no way she traveled across Etheria without telling you. You’re freaking out for no reason.”

Adora nodded, Catra was probably right. She’d gotten way ahead of herself and it was now late afternoon. She should get back to Bright Moon and wait. Or, if necessary, organize a search party with people who would help her.

“Okay.”

Catra snorted, shaking her head and rubbing Adora’s shoulder as she led her back to the group. “At least those two are lucky to have a paranoid numbskull like you.”

Adora practically lay down on Swift Wind’s back as they flew back to Bright Moon, exhaustion and stress and worry overtaking her. It was well into the afternoon by the time they landed by the stables and Adora bade Swift Wind her goodbyes, thanking him for his help.

Slowly, she trudged back up to the castle, making her way without interruption back to their bedroom. It was still empty when she arrived. The comm pad she’d left on the bed had _no_ new messages either. Flopping onto the mattress, Adora covered her face with her hands, wondering how long she should wait before asking the General to help her form a search party when the door swung open.

“Adora!”

Adora shot up at the sound of Glimmer’s voice. Sure enough, her wife stood in the doorway, face pulled into an adorable scowl. And best of all, the baby was propped on her hip, contrasting Glimmer’s expression with a toothless smile.

Wordlessly, Adora bolted across the room, pulling them both into her arms—probably too tightly for comfort as Glimmer stiffened and didn’t respond at first.

“You’re okay…,” Adora’s voice was shaky as the stupid relieved tears came. Sure, she realized that she’d been overreacting, and they’d probably _literally_ been in the castle the entire morning. But the sheer panic she’d allowed to build up within herself today was overwhelming and she felt weak as it drained out of her.

“What do you mean ‘you’re okay?’” Glimmer’s voice was muffled against her shoulder and she pushed Adora away slightly to pin her with an annoyed glare. “Where have you been? We were looking all over the castle for you.”

“Where have _you_ been?” Adora shot back, one of her hands leaving Glimmer’s shoulders to stroke Luna’s fuzzy peachy blonde head. The baby gurgled at her and reached out. Glimmer happily handed her over to Adora who immediately cradled the almost one-year-old as close as she possibly could.

“You were both gone when I woke up this morning,” Adora insisted, rubbing the baby’s back as she squirmed slightly. “And I looked all over the entire castle for you. I couldn’t find you, so I started to freak out and I went to check with the other princesses and even Catra and Huntara and—,”

Glimmer’s frown was turning into a wildly amused smirk. “You actually went looking for us in the Crimson Waste?”

“Yes!” Adora flushed. “I thought… Well, I don’t know what I thought. I just got scared and I—,”

Sighing fondly, Glimmer wrapped her arms around Adora’s waist, tucking her cheek against the shoulder not currently occupied by Luna. “Adora, we’ve been in the kitchen all morning.”

A wave of embarrassment washed over Adora at the realization that she must have passed the kitchen at least four times during her search this morning. “…Why?”

“Because!” Glimmer pulled back and stood on her tip toes to plant a kiss on Adora’s cheek. “It’s Mother’s Day! And we wanted to surprise you.”

Adora blinked at both of them, Luna blinked back before touching her cheek with a sticky, chubby hand and murmuring baby gibberish again.

“Mothers get a day?” Adora asked dumbly as Glimmer led her over to sit on the bed.

“Yes, and since this is your first one, I wanted to do something special for you.” Glimmer sat beside her, one hand stroking Adora’s arm. It was a soothing gesture she was well familiar with at this point, and very grateful for too now that she felt like such an idiot.

“But it’s your first one too!” she realized suddenly.

Glimmer shrugged. “Yeah, well, you didn’t even have a birthday for the first 19 years of your life. I figured _this_ Mother’s Day could be yours.”

Adora looked down at Luna who had resorted to engaging in the conversation by muttering, “mamamamamamamama” over and over again.

A grin spread Adora’s lips. “Do those count as her first words?”

“It would be fitting,” Glimmer agreed, kissing Adora’s cheek and standing. “Now I’m going to go get the breakfast we made for you five hours ago. You _do not_ move. Alright?”

Adora nodded obediently, adjusting Luna in her arms as her wife headed for the door. She paused suddenly, turning around to peer at Adora.

“Did you really search all of Etheria for us this morning?”

The blonde nodded somewhat timidly, wincing when Luna’s sticky baby fingers tugged on her ponytail. Glimmer’s confused expression softened and in a flash of sparkles she was by Adora’s side again, covering her face in tiny kisses as all three collapsed on the bed.

“You’re a good mom,” she murmured, propping herself up and gazing down at Adora lovingly.

Adora smiled back, just happy that her family was safe and that they’d made her a presumably wonderful breakfast that was almost forgotten for snuggles at this point.

“Happy Mother’s Day,” she murmured, leaning up for a kiss when Luna reminded them _why_ they were both in fact Mothers and stuck her little hand right between their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All thoughts/comments are welcome!


End file.
